Owner
by Morimori-chan
Summary: [ Viñeta ] –Yashamaru-san... Su habla calla o mejor dicho, sus manos cubren con fuerza su boca. Le señalan el fatal error que acaba de cometer. 「Yashamaru Sakutaro x Sumisora Tsubasa」


**Disclaimer: "_B-PROJECT～Muteki＊Dangerous～_"** es propiedad de **MAGES** y **Criware**

**Comunidad:** 100_promts (LiveJournal)

**Tipo:** Tabla B **Número y nombre:** 020 Stare (condición) **Palabras:** 665.

**Advertencia:** Possible Ooc (fuera de personaje) algo usual en mí, prometo mejorar.

* * *

**O**wner

* * *

─Bien, eso es todo. A trabajar.

Escuchan.

Ninguno comprende la razón por la que Yashamaru Sakutaro ha decidido ayudar. Después de todo, lo que suceda con B project es un asunto que no le concierne, él es alguien ajeno a la empresa como para tener las libertades que poseí al trabajar aquí sin embargo, son demasiados años estando bajo su liderazgo como para ignorar sus méritos. De nueva cuenta vuelven a esa rutina que su ausencia no pudo olvidar. Sin más acatan al pié de la letra cada una de sus indicaciones.

Llamen lo costumbre sin embargo, Yashamaru es superior, su eficiencia y resultados son mejores que los de aquella niña, la A&R de B Pro; Sumisora Tsubasa-san.

─Ya vamos─ responden. Sin perder más tiempo salen de la habitación, no les importa o ver inconveniente alguno el dejar a ese par a solas.

─Yashamaru-san...

Su habla calla o mejor dicho, sus manos cubren con fuerza su boca. Le señalan el fatal error que acaba de cometer.

Lleva varios días sin dormir, la presión que siente sumando la fatiga por encontrar un lugar donde los chicos se presenten provoca que no preste la atención debida a la conversación, su encimamiento le hizo confiarse y se atrevió a producir aquella palabra que no debe de escapar de sus labios.

Por inercia su mirar le busca, con paso grácil observa como él va acercándose; da un vistazo rápido a sus facciones... el ver ese dulce y sonriente rostro llena su cuerpo de continuos escalofríos (las ganas de escapar se esparcen en el aire).

Nota el peligro. Se dispone a escapar pero, al momento de dar señales de ello; una mano estampándose en el respaldo de la silla más un cuerpo que funge como muro que evita su escape y de paso la acorrara en su lugar. No quiere más sabe que debe de verle directo a los ojos, donde el hermoso brillo dorado muta a dos frías espadas de hielo, la afable sonrisa de hace unos instantes pierde su fingida amabilidad. Le demuestra aquella linea de odio que lleva meses conociendo a plenitud.

En un arrebato él, toma con brusquedad sus muñecas y sin darle importancia el herirla; hace que parte de su cuerpo quede recostado sobre la mesa.

─Auch...─se queja. Pequeñas lagrimas son visibles en sus ojos sin embargo, sabe que a Yashamaru eso no le importa.

A pesar que para los demás sus acciones dicen lo contrario, sabe que estando a solas el odio y resentimiento mal infundado que siente hacia su persona es algo que difícilmente podrá olvidar.

─Hahaha─ríe.

Aunque eso le sorprende, no tiene tiempo para pensar. Una vez más ha decidido tomar posesión de sus labios, los lame, los muerde, los hiere, la sangre no deja de brotar... Aunque su boca se llene con ese sabor metálico, ninguno hace amago por detenerse o detenerlo. Deja que descargue su furia, hasta que se canse y quede satisfecho de su arrebato, que las cadenas que corroen su alma lentamente se rompan y lo dejen finalmente en paz.

Súbitamente deja de besarle, debe de ser consciente de que en cualquier momento alguien puede entrar y descubrirlo. Su prisión se esfumó, Yashamaru le da la "libertad" para escapar sin embargo, no le creé. Se queda en su posición.

En primera estancia para recuperar el aire perdido y poner un poco en orden lo que acaba de pasar, la segunda es la incertidumbre de lo que Yashamaru decida hacer con ella.

Un minuto o menos pasa y, Yashamaru le ofrece la mano.

Llena de dudas, temblando, la acepta. De un rápido movimiento Yashamaru la hala a su pecho, su mano derecha aprisiona su cintura. La apega lo mayormente posible a su cuerpo.

─Cuándo los demás estén presentes, tengo que soportar que me llames Yashamaru-san sin embargo, parece que disfrutas que te castigue Tsubasa-chan─susurra en su oído.

─Si, amo.

Para los demás serán solo Yashamaru y Tsubasa pero, para ellos su relación es la de amo y sirviente.

* * *

_Si llagaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer. Esta pequeña viñeta es mi primera incursión para el fandom de B Project (fandom nuevo, que finalmente puedo invadir) a paso tortuga pero, me verán con frecuencia. Gracias a la segunda temporada, emparejo al full el Yashamaru x Tsubasa. Ya sea como una relación toxica o algo lindo, son mi OTP del fandom (no me molesta lo solitario y muerto de su apartado)_

_Originalmente no tenia un alguien con quien poner a Tsubasa (dejen me anime a escribir más y voy a intentar con el yaoi), mis opciones eran Tomohisa, Goushi, Kenken o Kazuna pero, ninguno me dio esa chispa que me brota con Yashamaru. Fuera de lo antes mencionada es factible el que me vean en la seccion de crossover; puesto que **emparejo a los chicos de B Pro con las chicas de **_**Franchouchou (Zombie Land Saga)**, tengo un montón de One-shots sin terminar de **Kitakado Tomohisa x Junko Konno**.

Si sé que ellas son zombie sin embargo, para eso existen los Au y más.

_._

_Bien, no olviden visitarme en Facebook._ A_llí publicare mis actualizaciones y también chatear con ustedes de anime, mangas, juegos libros y más. Vayan al enlace de mi perfil, o me encuentran como Konakanalee (a pesar de estar como Morimori-chan xd)_

_Sin más, ¿a alguien le gustó?_


End file.
